1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable chair frame, more particularly to a foldable chair frame which is provided with a locking unit to prevent untimely folding of the chair frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable chair frames provided with locking devices or positioning devices to prevent untimely folding of the chair frames are known in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,570, there is disclosed a foldable chair frame which is provided with positioning devices to prevent untimely folding of the chair frame. The chair frame disclosed in the aforesaid U.S. patent includes a back frame, a seat frame, front and rear legs, and a pair of armrests. The positioning devices on the chair frame are operable to arrest relative movement between the rear legs and the back frame so as to position the chair frame in an unfolded state for enhanced user safety.